prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest For The Dragon's Eye
The Spectral Knights turn the tables on the Darkling Lords, but Merklynn interferes to even the odds. Synopsis As the Spectral Knights drown, the Darkling Lords argue over the spoils of their victory. A fight breaks out as Cravex berates and attacks the others. In the dungeon, Arzon turns into his eagle form and flies Leoric out of the dungeon. Evading and outwitting guards, they travel back around and open the door for the others. Ectar takes Feryl to the Dagger Assault and uses the magical dungeon to restore his totem while the other Knights retrieve their weapons and helmets. They go to confront the Darkling Lords, only to find them too busy fighting amongst themselves. Darkstorm tries to use his power staff on everyone else, but finds it powerless. Leoric reminds him that the staffs will need recharging at Merklynn's shrine. The Darkling Lords escape with the staffs and head for Iron Mountain in the Sky Claw and the Dagger Assault. Working on the assumption that Feryl and Ectar can power vehicles as well, the Spectral Knights follow in the Lancer Cycle and Capture Chariot they find in the courtyard. The Knights catch the Lords and manage to overpower and capture them. Triumphantly they return to the castle and declare that Darkstorm's reign is over and that all property seized by him is to be returned to its real owners. Unseen by the Spectral Knights and the crowds, a disguised Merklynn goes to the prison trailer containing the Darkling Lords and gives them a key to break their bonds. The Darkling Lords are put to work making signs in a run down factory and argue over whether Darkstorm should use the key. Meanwhile, the Spectral Knights meet with the farmers of New Valarak, who inform him that their crops are failing badly. Leoric decides that it'll be worth asking Merklynn for a magical solution. Ectar offers to stay behind to guard the Darkling Lords. Unfortunately for him, they use the key just before he returns to the prison. It transports them magically to Iron Mountain, allowing them to set up an ambush for Spectral Knights. Before they can spring it, Ectar arrives and warns his comrades. The Darkling Lords set off a makeshift avalanche anyway and in the ensuing fight manage to retrieve their power staffs and make it to the shrine first. Inside, they ask Merklynn to recharge their staffs, claiming that they've had to use them defending themselves from the evil Spectral Knights. The Knights enter and refute that claim but all are interrupted by Merklynn, who points out that he doesn't care about their disagreements. He offers to recharge their staffs, but only if they take up a quest for him. He gives the Visionaries all a free recharge and a map to find the Dragon's Eye. The Spectral Knights leave, vowing to bring the Eye back, but the Darkling Lords refuse and attack Merklynn. Cindarr, Darkstorm and Cravex all activate their staffs, but the creatures within refuse to attack Merklynn. Unperturbed, Darkstorm orders a physical attack, but hands emerge from the sacred pool and restrain them. Merklynn instructs the Darkling Lords again to get the Dragon's Eye. The Spectral Knights arrive at a spooky abandoned industrial complex and are about to search it when the Darkling Lords appear. Cindarr unleashes Destruction upon them, but it gets distracted by a giant humanoid cat creature that emerges from a building. The Visionaries all run into an old warehouse where they find a techno-dragon, operated by a mysterious being who holds the Dragon's Eye. Arzon summons the Bearer of Knowledge, who informs him that it's the wizard Fulkama, a contemporary of Merklynn. Fulkama attacks the assembled Visionaries with the techno-dragon, swallowing Ectar, Leoric, Cindarr and Arzon. Caught in another claw, Cryotek summons Strength, but the arrow rebounds off the dragon harmlessly. Cravex uses Fear, which makes the dragon break down, freeing everyone. Fulkama makes a run for it, but Witterquick heads him off, forcing him to throw the Eye away to create a distraction to escape. The Visionaries fall over themselves to catch the Eye, with the Knights eventually claiming it. They return to Merklynn. He offers to recharge their staffs in exchange for the Eye, but they refuse. Ectar states that he knows Merklynn needs the eye to keep the sacred pool charged. Merklynn agrees to give the Knights magic to save their cities, on the condition that they don't tell the Darkling Lords. They agree. Back at the factory, Cindarr has found Faulkama and presents him to Darkstorm, who orders him thrown in a dungeon. The Spectral Knights return to the fields outside New Valarak and spread glowing seeds. As they wonder how long they need to wait for results, orange and apple trees spring into maturity before their eyes. Characters In order of appearance Quotes "Do you think I give you magic out of selflessness? Of course not! I do it because I want you to be instruments of my will." :— Merklynn makes things clear for his pawns. "(To Lexor) You coward! You expect to enrage me into doing your dirty work? Well, you half succeeded! You enraged me. (To Darkstorm) Greedy swine! What gives you the right to lay claim to the fruits of our labor? Lying filth! (To Reekon) You are a mercenary! You have no loyalty! For enough money, you would betray yourself! And you Mortdred! Bootlicker! Have you no will of your own? Cindarr! I'll just crack you out of principle!" :- Cravex loses it. "Oh, allow me to make your aquaintance. I am Sir Ace McGillicutty, magical repairs. I am having a devil of a time repairing this magical dungeon. Perhaps you could help me out?" :- Ectar bluffs his way out of trouble with one of Darkstorm's guards. Notes Animation and technical errors *Upon entering the shrine, the Darkling Lords are shown with five gold power staffs (there are only four gold staffs, the others are silver). * Virulina is seen amongst the Darkling Lords in crowd shots as they Visionaries quest for the Dragon's Eye. *Witterquick is animated speaking Ectar's lines as the Spectral Knights deliver the Dragon's Eye to Merklynn. Story errors *The dungeon is definitely in Castle Darkstorm this episode, which it certainly wasn't last time. *The exterior door looks different though and there's no sign of the valve Lexor turned to drown the Spectral Knights. *Galadria is absent from the vehicle-based battle and the Spectral Knights' triumphant address to the no-longer-oppressed masses. (Maybe she had something better to do). *How does Ectar catch up with everyone so quickly? (He could have used the Lancer Cycle, but it's not shown). *Ectar advises the swallowed Visionaries to go into the dragon's belly because 'our armour's heat resistant' This'll be the armour that doesn't cover the faces of most of the Spectral Knights. *Where does Ectar learn about Merklynn's use/need of the Dragon's Eye? *How does Merklynn know they're after magic to save the crops? Continuity notes *Virulina is absent for all of this episode, after having stormed off in The Dark Hand Of Treachery. Her absence is not commented upon. *The Darkling Lords are put to work making signs that say "no go" for no obvious reason. *Merklynn makes it clear that the Visionaries have their powers to do things for him, not out of mere good will. *First appearance of the Lancer Cycle and Capture Chariot. *The Bearer of Knowledge states that Fulkama belongs to the same order of wizardry as Bogavis, Merklynn and Weezasqueeza (the latter of which he mispronounces). These other wizards will all eventually appear in the series, *Fulkama's capture will be referenced later on in the series. Trivia *This episode is one of the few that has Darkstorm turn into this Mollusk totem form. It can apparently fire energy blasts from its mouth. *An incomplete copy of the dialogue script for this episode is once again included on the region 2 DVD release and reveals more cut material, including: **More dialogue to make it clearer what Arzon and Leoric are planning while running around Darkstorm's castle. **Leoric consults the Owl of Wisdom about whether the Spectral Knights should go on Merklynn's quest. Ectar once again tells him he got a second-rate power staff. Home Media Releases To be added References Category:Animated Series